Big Time Drabbles
by Anonymous Rose1
Summary: Mk, these all came to me. Don't murder me. I DON'T own these people, characters, show, music, band, etc. This has nothing to do with these people in real life: note FICTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Stupid - Kogan**

It's an hour later and it's absolutely murdering him. Katie sees the look on his face and knows that he's completely shattered. Jo saw them stumble in, drunk and kissing needily, fumbling with the buttons of each others shirts. Carlos heard them moaning, gasping, and crying out in pain – even through their alcohol-dulled nerves. And Camille walked in on them, for God's sake. And they're all thinking: How could he be so stupid? Not Kendall – because he's the one who hurt him – or James – because, honestly, he gets drunk and hooks up with anyone – but him. How the hell could he be so stupid? He knew this was bound to happen eventually. Knew he'd get hurt at some point, but stuck with Kendall anyway. Now he's crying, Carlos' arms around him, Jo rubbing his back, Camille pulling her fingers through his hair, and Katie hiding in her room, pretending she doesn't understand, while Kendall and James lay in bed, buzzed. How could Logan have put his heart out there like that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Virgin - Kames**

James is, like, a player. Carlos, Jo, Camille, Katie, Logan, Mrs. Knight, and Kendall all know this. It's common knowledge. So, in truth or dare, Jo asks him a simple question: How many girls has he bedded? He hesitates, before answering, "None." Logan laughs, it's not possible, right? Camille asks James the next question: Then, how many _**guys**_ has he bedded? "None," the answer comes flying out of his mouth. And they all look at each other confusedly. How is it possible? Carlos is next: Is he a virgin? "Yeah," he barks out. They all laugh. It's not that funny. James bites his lip, embarrassed. Kendall yells at everyone to lay off, as James races out of the room. Kendall rushes after him. Logan's turn, the next time they play: Is James still a virgin? "No," he answers, smiling at Kendall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Puzzle – Cargan**

His life was like a puzzle. All the pieces fit together perfectly, he was only missing one. Camille tried to fill the empty spot, but her puzzle piece wasn't quite right. Maybe it's just his OCD (or "wacky" as James calls it), but he hates puzzles that aren't complete. Like, the one Kendall gave him that they lost a piece to. That was murder, seeing that puzzle missing only ONE PIECE! Then, Carlos found it, and it was all okay. Carlos: Risk-taking, fun-loving, unorganized, childish Carlos. They were so completely different. So, why, as Logan lies down on his bed, does he know that Carlos holds – yet again – the last piece to his puzzle?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bruised – Karlos**

Kendall's been up all day and, now, all night waiting for Carlos to get back. Seriously, he has. When he does get back, he's banged up, bad. Kendall looks at him, the bruises covering his arms, legs, face, lips, and he's scared. And, for once in his life, he doesn't know what to do. "What happened?" Kendall asks quietly. Carlos' eyes are red and puffy when he brings them up to meet Kendall's. "Gang," he whispers shakily. Kendall's arms are instantly around him, as the tears roll down his cheeks. "Don't worry, you're with me now," Kendall tells him. He might be bruised, but now Carlos is safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drunk – Jarlos**

Carlos promised his dad that he'd never get drunk. As a police officer, it was very important to him that his son not break the law. And it was very important to Carlos to impress his _Papi_. But how was he supposed to say no to James, Kendall, and Logan. They were at the Palm Woods Hotel, in their room, drinking vodka out of the bottle and getting drunker and drunker, telling each other their secrets.

"My parents used to abuse me," James says, then takes a swig.

"I know all the lyrics to _Respect_ by Aretha Franklin," Kendall admits, then takes another swallow of the liquid.

"My first hickey was from James," Logan tells them, before drinking from the bottle again. Carlos feels his chest constrict.

"I swore to my dad that I'd never get drunk," he replies, drinking again.

James: "I've always wanted a sibling."

Kendall: "I used to cut."

Logan: "I don't know how to play checkers."

"I love James," Carlos says.

"I love you, too," James answers, catching his mouth.

"Pay up," Logan says to Kendall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Top – Jogan**

Kendall and Carlos have a friendly bet. That's all. They just need to know whether James or Logan is on top. Just that, and then one of them has won. Carlos figures that James is on top, since he's taller and stronger and what not. Kendall thinks that it's Logan. The plan involves a camera that they stole from Katie – though Lord knows where she got it – and not much else. They watch the monitor, that the camera is transmitting back to, as Logan and James kiss. And Carlos watches in horror as Logan tackles James onto the bed. "Didn't I tell you Logan was on top?" Kendall demands. Carlos pays him, as he asks how he knew. "Oh, right, I forgot to tell you about that one time I made out with James, didn't I?" Kendall replies, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Girl's Day Out – Jo, Camille, and Katie**

Katie never had many friends. She preferred to spend her day thinking up ways to get money. And friends just got in the way of her goal. But, when Jo and Camille asked if she wanted to hang out that day, she decided to say yes, just that once.

"They're all really cute," Camille's saying to Jo.

"Oh, yeah, but I don't have time for a boyfriend," Jo answers. Katie's been looking at shoes, but picks up on the key word here: boyfriend.

"You want a boyfriend?" she demands disgustedly.

"Yes," Camille sighs.

"No," Jo insists. Katie shakes her head, letting the information she's just gathered sink in. Camille and Jo go back to talking about whatever they're talking about. "Katie! Tell us about the guys," Jo commands. Katie sighs; she didn't actually want to talk about her brother and his friends today as she went out to escape them.

"Which one?" she asks.

"Um, all of them," Camille says, smiling.

"Well, Kendall's my brother. He's kind of the leader. He's stubborn, headstrong, competitive, and really, really, really loyal. He loves to take risks – they all do, except Logan. He's the second least childish, with Logan being the first. He wants to play hockey when he grows up. Logan's smart, mature, and can cook. He wants to be a doctor when he grows up. James is obsessed with his hair, skin, and how he looks. I mean, he has a lucky comb. This is his dream. Carlos is fun-loving, childish, risk-taking, but totally fun. He always wears a helmet. Um, yeah…" Katie finishes, turning back to the purses she was examining.

"I call Logan!" Camille exclaims.

"I want nothing to do with this," Jo replies. Katie smirks; she already knows what's going to happen.


End file.
